Bank Love
by VickyC1
Summary: Bella Swan see's high school crush Edward Masen whilst in the Bank. What happens when all of the sudden she becomes a hostage? ExB Rated T.


**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING**

**SEEING NEW MOON 2MORROW :D**

**ANOTHER BANK STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

Bank Love

The shot echoed across the hall. It was like thunder and at the sound everyone screamed. Loved one's screamed for each other. Another shot filled the hall and someone screamed for silence. As the third shot blew through the air a pair of hands wrapped around Bella Swan's waist pulling her down onto the floor. She frantically tried to move from the arms that had encaged her.

"Shh" a soothing voice whispered softly, a voice that Bella recognised. A long pale finger pointed to the front of the bank where six men in black balaclavas held their guns aloft.

---

"I hate mornings" I mumbled as I slowly made my way towards the town bank.

It was the weekend, finally. No classes, no annoying teachers or stuck up cheerleaders. Just a weekend of peace. All I needed to do was go to the bank and then I could spend the rest of the time in peace.

The bank was relatively busy for a Saturday morning. I guess many people wanted it out of the way like me.

My hair whipped around me when the wind blew and I lost my vision as my long brown hair flew into my eyes. I took the last steps to the bank at a run to help get out of the wind. I didn't see any familiar faces like I usually would have, which was good. I wasn't in the mood for people saying how proud they were of me. I had just got my acceptance letter to Yale to study law.

Charlie, my father, was so proud he told everyone he came across. Being the Chief of police daughter, news about me certainly travelled fast. My mother died when I was just an infant, so I had no memory of her but I hoped she would be proud of me.

I joined the shortest queue hoping to be in and out quickly if I do. Then my heart seemed to stop.

A sound so powerful echoed across the marble hall, a sound I knew, a gun shot. The shot echoed like thunder and then everyone started screaming. All around me love ones screamed for each other, I counted myself lucky that nobody had accompanied me to the bank this morning.

Another shot filled the hall and someone I couldn't see screamed for silence. Everyone fell silent immediately. After a minutes silence that was only filled with whimpers a third shot rang through the air. At that precise moment a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and I was pulled into someone's chest. Panic seized me and I frantically but silently tried to get out of their grasp but the person was relentless and didn't free me.

"Shh" a soothing melodic voice whispered softly into my ear. I froze immediately, I knew that voice. A long pale finger pointed to the front of the bank where six men in black balaclavas held their guns aloft.

I whimpered. "Shh, Bella, shh you're okay"

"You know my name." I whispered to him without taking my eyes of the men who were now locking all doors and windows.

"Silly Bella, Do you think I went to school with you for three years and never learnt your name."

"Yes." I whispered back. I felt a cool finger under my chin and the next thing I knew I was looking in the face of Edward Masen.

Edward Masen was a year older than me and left Forks high last year to attend the University of California, Berkley, all I new was that he was studying, Molecular and Cell Biology, B.A and Molecular Environmental Biology, B.S. Edward was the best looking guy in Forks, hell he was probably the best looking guy in the world, a chiselled jaw and strong features, sparkling emerald green eyes and the sexiest reddish brown hair, he was an Adonis. It hurt to look at him and it hurt to know I was so out of his league.

"I'll say it again silly Bella." I looked away from his face to hide my blush and turned forward to look again at the six men. Two of the six had removed their Balaclavas and I was shocked at who I saw. Aro and Caius Volturi. Aro was our head teacher and Caius was my father's police deputy.

"Fuck" Edward hissed I turned to face him and I saw his eyes narrowed.

"Edward what-" I tried to get out but I was cut off by the chilling sound of a woman screaming for her child.

"Please, please not my little boy." The woman was begging Aro who had her son by his hair with a gun pointing at his head.

"SHUT IT AND DO AS YOUR TOLD. NOW I WONT HARM THE BOY IF YOU ALL SIT QUIETLY IN THE CORNER AND LAY ALL YOUR MONEY INFRONT OF YOU." Everyone immediately took all their money out and placed it in front of them. Nobody wanted to risk the little boy. The rest of the men started picking up the money one of them came towards Edward and me.

"Well what do we have here? Little Isabella Swan, you get more delectable every time I see you." I heard Edward growl behind me at the mans words. He _growled. _I looked at Edward and then at the man who was now removing his balaclava. I gasped and Edward can growled.

James Clayton.

I hated him. He made my life hell; he stalked me for four years. Weird messages and phone calls. Once I even found him looking through my bedroom window.

"James." Edward hissed. He never liked James even though they were both on the school basketball team and ran in the same social circle.

"Haha Edward Masen." As James spoke his eyes never left me. His eyes roamed all over me and I cowered into Edwards's chest, every time James looked at me Edwards arms, which were still wrapped around me, tightened their hold. "You finally got your girl then Masen. All those years pining after her finally paid off huh? That's a shame little Bella, I could have shown you a great time." With that he grabbed my check and Edwards's wallet and walked off.

"I hate him." Edward whispered his face was red with anger. We both turned back around to the sound of the woman pleading with Aro to let her son go, Caius had now joined them and was waving his gun around, the poor woman look petrified.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE." I shouted. Where had all this confidence come from?

"Bella shh." Edward pleaded with me I finally managed to pull myself out of his arms. Aro and Caius both turned to face me as I slowly walked towards them.

"I said leave her alone." I said as I got close enough. Everything was deathly silent. I knew what everyone was thinking. The police chief's daughter was being foolish.

"And who do we have here?"

"It's Isabella Swan, police chief Swan's daughter, his one and only child." Aro told his brother.

"Really." Caius said and he gave me the once over and licked his lips. I inwardly shuddered. He slowly started to walk towards me and whatever courage I had quickly left me but before he got to far a shot echoed once more through the hall.

Everyone turned to face the noise to see James standing over one of the customers. The woman next to the now dead man started screaming.

"DAMN IT JAMES." Aro roared.

"He pissed me off." James said nonchalantly

"WE WEREN'T MEANT TO KILL ANYONE." Caius shouted. James just shrugged. I felt like I was going to be sick. While Caius and Aro continued to shout at James I chanced a look at Edward who was still standing where I left him but with his arms outstretched towards me, tears in his eyes and a pleading look in his face,.

"Please" he mouthed. "Come back" I shook my head quickly and the tears fell from his eyes and I felt guilty. He looked so vulnerable, so scared. I had never seen Edward Masen look like this and I was the cause of it.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see something flickering in the light from outside. I turned my head to the side by a millimetre and I saw my father. He caught my eye and raised his finger to his lips and winked.

How my father knew what was happening I have no idea but I was thankful he was here. I turned my head to look at Edward who was still watching me. I slowly made the decision to head back to him, as I made my first step in his direction I was violently ripped backwards by my hair.

"And where do you think your going Isabella." James had grabbed me by the hair, I whimpered from the pain and from the fear as he placed the gun tip to the side of my head.

"BELLA" I heard Edward shout my name and saw he make a move in my direction but James words stopped him.

"Move and she dies. Simple Masen" Edward froze and locked his jaw as I let out another whimper.

"James" Aro sighed sounded exasperated "Let her go, imagine what it would look like if you killed the police chief's daughter."

James let out an angry huff but released me. As I made the step to run towards Edward another arm. It was Aro. He looked at me and then turned to James.

"You can give her a good beating though. But make sure she's still conscious when you're done." I heard Edward scream my name at Aro's words. I looked eyes with Edward as James fist connected with my stomach.

I don't know how many punches to the face and kicks to the stomach I got but the next thing I knew I was being thrown into Edwards arms. I felt disorientated. The pain was terrible.

"Bella." Edward whispered so only I could hear. "Baby."

"Edward" I whispered back not focusing on anything apart from his voice and face.

"Bella. Just keep looking at me ok. Just keep looking at me; don't you dare close those eyes ok?" He pleaded with me.

"Ok" I croaked.

"No. Shh baby, don't speak, just rest. Just listen ok." I nodded looking into his beautiful eyes that shone with tears. "Did you know I was absolutely crushed out on you when you joined Forks high your freshman year. You were so beautiful, even more beautiful now then back then; you were so innocent, with your big eyes and little nose. I just wanted to hold you all the time, protect you. I wanted to love you more than anything." I smiled at him, not really believing his words; he was just trying to keep me awake.

It didn't work though, because the next thing everything went black.

-----

"Isabella Marie Swan, when you wake up your in so much trouble young lady." Ok well I knew I wasn't dead, I also knew by the sound of his voice my father was furious. I slowly but cautiously opened my eyes.

"Hi Dad." I said sheepishly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you just had to be the hero and shout at armed psychos didn't you." He said but his eyes softened and he leaned to hug me. "I'm so proud of you Belly-button. Now I'm just going to get Edward. He hasn't left since they brought you in. I all about kicked him out to get a coffee."

"Edward's still here?" I asked astonished.

"Yes. He cares for you deeply." Still in a state of shock I watched him leave the room to go and get Edward.

Why was he still here?

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice shout from the hallway. "Are you ok?" He shouted as he came through the door.

"I'm fine Edward." I paused to look at him. "Why are you still here?" The look on his face was heart breaking. His eyes started to shine with unshed tears and all colour left his face. It was just a heart breaking look.

"You…you want me…to leave?" He whispered.

"No. I just don't get why your still here. You have no reason to."

"Oh. I just thought. Maybe…you would give me a chance. You know." His hand went to the back of his neck rubbing it nervously while blushing. "Like a date."

"What?" I gave him a confused look at his face started to go pale.

"Of course you don't want to. I understand. I just hoped. You know I've liked you for so long. But of course you have a boyfriend-"I cut off his rambling.

"You want to date me?"

"More than anything. But I understand if you don't want to."

"I want to. I've liked you for so long to."

----

A few years late. EPOV.

This was it. The day I was making her mine, hopefully, forever.

Isabella Swan became my life the day she started Forks High school. And I never wanted anybody else. Nor do I ever want to have anyone else.

She is my soul mate.

She is my other half.

I would of course die without Bella at my side. I loved her more than I loved my snuggle bear as a child. Now, today, I was hoping to make her my wife.

She stood in front of me now, in her beautiful black and white dress with a radiant smile on her face. I could tell she was confused by my silence. I could tell by her eyes. Always so expressive.

"Bella. You know I love you more than anything else in the world. And if you have me, I will spend the rest of my life making you feel the same way." I took a deep breath as her eyes filled with tears and lowered myself onto my knee in front of her. "Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" She let out a very un Bella like squeal and threw herself at me.

"YES."

"Thank you." I breathed as I placed my mothers ring on her finger where it would stay for the rest of our lives.


End file.
